


i don't know

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M, Multi, Other, Trans Armin Arlert, Trans Character, theres probably a lot of overused words in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 03:35:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5148767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I can't believe daddy's late!" Armin thought to himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i don't know

**Author's Note:**

> i made Armin trans because im in need of reassurance and porn containing someone in the same situation as me does the trick
> 
> there was so much more I could've added to this but I wrote this on my phone and I'm drunk on a school night so fuck me

"Daddy, you're late!" Armin pouted, he had waited a whole extra half hour for Erwin to come home after all.

"I know, baby, daddy's sorry." Erwin sighed. "There was an accident on the freeway."

"It's okay, daddy. I know you'll make it up to me!" Armin said, which got him a chuckle and an 'oh really?'. Erwin and Armin had been living together for about a year now, Erwin was a sort of sugar daddy to Armin, but he didn't see him that way. Armin would love him even without his money, Erwin just loved spoiling him. He was helping with his gender therapy, which Armin was endlessly thankful for.

 

Erwin slumped down onto their bed, Armin jumping on him shortly after. He straddled the larger man and gave him a quick kiss. "I've been waiting for you all day daddy, I didn't touch myself even once for you!" He said, rolling his hips.

"Really? You're such a good boy for me. So good," he replied, rubbing his thumb over Armin's covered nipple. Armin loved the sound of his voice, it was so rich an deep, he could listen to Erwin all day. "Daddy's going to reward you extra tonight." He hummed.

Armin let out a hoarse sound from the back of his throat and continued to grind on the larger man, beginning to feel him much more now. Erwin slid his hands up Armin's shirt and cupped his small breasts, pinching his nipples. Armin pulled his shirt over his head and started unbuttoning Erwin's jeans. Erwin leaned closer to Armin and brought his mouth to one of his breasts, he kissed the skin around it before sucking on the nipple. He then helped Armin take off his jeans, his cock now in full view.

Armin was almost drooling at the sight of it, "Daddy, please, please fuck me." He moaned, wrapping his hand around Erwin's dick. 

"Alright baby, lay down." Erwin cooed, shifting so that the smaller boy was now on the bottom. Armin pulled down his panties and spread his legs. Erwin rubbed his clit and muffled his moans with a kiss, making sure he was wet enough. He brought his fingers to his mouth and licked them clean. "My little boy tastes so good," he groaned, lining up his cock. "Are you ready?"

"Yes, yes, yes! Please put it in daddy I can't wait much longer!" Armin moaned, rolling his hips. Erwin thrust in quickly, hitting Armin's g-spot immediately. "D-daddy!! Please, r-right there aah!!" He panted. He loved Erwin because he always fucked him fast and hard. 

"There baby? Does that feel good?" He asked, trying his best to hit the same spot. He took a strangled moan as a 'yes' and kept at it. "You're so good for daddy, I love your little wet boycunt." He groaned.

"T-thank you daddy a-ah!" Armin tried to grind back on Erwin but his firm hands were holding him in place. "Daddy, I'm getting close!"

"Good, baby, do you want to cum together?

"Y-yeah."

"Good boy, where do you want daddy to cum for you?"

"P-please cum inside me daddy! Fill me up please, oh god please!"

"Alright baby, daddy's gonna pump you full of his cum," he said as his trusts became quicker, "you're gonna be so full for daddy, right? Filled up with your daddy's cock and his cum like a good boy."

"Y-yes daddy! Ah!!" Armin arched his back and shuddered, clenching around Erwin. The sudden squeeze sent Erwin over the edge as well, cumming deep indside him. Erwin pumped a few last times before pulling out and laying down beside Armin. "Thank you daddy," Armin said, facing him and wrapping his arms around him.

"You're welcome, baby, you're such a good boy for me always." He replied, pecking his forehead. He sighed and closed his eyes, "Good night, Armin."

"Mm, good night daddy." He hummed.


End file.
